Unexpected discovery
by Jinx Argent
Summary: After the battle with Drago and the bewilderbeast, the Vikings of Berk threw a huge celebration. Dealing with drunks was not that Hiccup had in mind, worse so when one of them lets slip a 19 year old secret that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was only moments after the fight. Alpha Toothless had defended his home, his rider, against those who sought to destroy them. Hiccup, having been given no time to prepare, was almost immediately made chief, the second Gothi could compose herself after all that battling. The Berkian tribe was ecstatic, and celebrations erupted from anywhere, everywhere there was space there was a Viking and their dragon. Even children were leaping and bounding onto their newly save Gronkle, or teasing their Deadly Nadders. Not that Hiccup really noticed it, he was celebrating in his own way.

Astrid leaned close with her arms around his waist nibbling at his lips, Hiccup picked her up and dipped her, causing her to let go, and while Hiccup was indeed stronger than he once had been, he was still weak.

"ah!, oh gods, Astrid I'm sorry" he exclaimed as he overzealously dipped and dropped her on the ground.

The Vikings around them laughed. Same old Hiccup.

Gobber and Valka had started moving everyone up to the great hall, the party would need a little atmosphere after all, and the hall did have the greatest acoustics. Even that wouldn't help Gobber's singing get any better though. Hiccup laughed to himself. What a week this had been. It was almost as if the Gods couldn't bare him having more than one parent. But he knew Stoick would be smiling down on him from Valhalla. A man like him? It was obvious he'd been dinning in the great hall.

Hiccup was drawn out of his thoughts by the nuzzling of his dragon. Toothless. Hiccup couldn't be happier to see him. with everything that was going on, he'd almost forgotten his new Alpha status. The dragons nostrils flared impatiently.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid sympathetically, rasing his shoulders like usual. She laughed slightly. "Go on".

Within moment Hiccup was hooting as his dragon and he climbed to the highest peak of Berk.

The air was deathly cold, but he couldn't fee it. He just felt the overwhelming sensation of achievement. He felt free. The wind tore through his tousled hair, pulling at the little braids on his right. The strands of copper were almost slick back against his head as the two of them dove back towards the ocean. Just a slightly moment of his heel and they spun like a corkscrew, twirling round and round and round. It was almost enough to make you sick, but that was just the excitement.

It wasn't too long before another dragon and it's rider approached. For a brief moment, Hiccup saw his father, and the sudden twang of pain returned.

"Eret? why aren't you enjoying the festival?" he called out, laughing at the riders visible uncertainty on the back of Skull-Crusher.

"Ah, well, you see." He started, still trying to keep himself from looking down. And failing miserably. "I was wondering, if you might grant me refuge on your island. I don't exactly have a home anymore"

It was an odd feeling. Hiccup was chief, this was now his job, to make decisions for the well-being of the tribe. Seems his first one would be simple enough though.

"Of course, Eret, Son of Eret" he said, slightly mocking their first introduction. The two of the laughed. Briefly, as Eret slid on Skull Crusher and panicked. "you get the hang of him soon" Hiccup called, as he flew down through the stacks by the port.

It'd been so long since he'd been home. Properly home. He'd flown in time to time, only ever stopping for a little while to earn a little more gold for his travels. Gobber was always welcome to let him work in the forge, so long as he wasn't late.

"Hiccup, sir, I was thinking" Eret gasped after they'd managed to catch them up, much to his discomfort still. "would you be so kind as to teach me?" He laughed, softly.

The two of them came to land just by Toothless' cove as the sun was beginning to set. Where had the time even gone? Hiccup thought as he looked at the sky. They began with the basics, funnily enough Hiccup wasn't too fond of the 'Learn on the job' style Gobber was known for using. He'd kept a whole sketchbook full of flight basics, correct hand work, the proper feet positions, and where not to touch the dragon while flying.

While not his best, Eret was definitely not his worst pupil, the twins and Snotlout drew for that title. But as you can imagine all those years as a trapper did pay off slightly. He knew the weak spots to look out for, and Hiccup showed him ways to combat and hide the weaknesses, he knew the speeds and strengths of dragons. Actually, aside from the muscle and athleticism, he was rather like Fishlegs, smart and eager.

Of course, just talking about things wasn't going to teach him everything, but by the time Hiccup had finished the first few pages, night had fallen, and the dragons were getting sleepy.

" 'suppose we should be heading back sir, gettin' dark out here now"

Hiccup laughed at the use of sir, although, he guessed it was appropriate now, him being chief and all.

"We could camp here tonight, either that or walk" he paused looking over the dragons barely keeping their eyes open, "they won't be taking us anywhere".

The two decided on walking, it gave Eret a chance to actually see the island. Well, atleast not from the air. On their walk they talked about Berk and it's history. Eret laughed at the "stubbornness issues" that Hiccup described, known all to well what Vikings were like. They'd left the two dragons at the cove for the night, the two of them would be safe there, since barely anyone knew of it, or could even find it. So the two of them walked, talking like brothers, sharing a few knocks her and there.

"So Astrid?" Eret smiled, raising his eyebrow at the young chief. He didn't have to say any more before Hiccup groaned.

"Ah come on, we're just...you know", he paused.

"Just what? Together?"

Eret laughed, it seemed now it was Hiccups turn to be out of his depth and uncomfortable.

"Nothing's really been written in stone, you know?" Hiccup said. Despite being together since they founded The Edge, nothing had really become of their relationship.

"So you haven broken the seal yet?"

Hiccup stumbled, stuttering and shaking as he fell into a tree in shock. "Uhh I mean, that would be.."

Eret held his palms to the chief. "I know I know, none of my business" he laughed.

They were men. These were the kinds of things men talked about, wasn't it? Hiccup and his dad and never...uh...had the talk. But Stoick had become convinced that Astrid and Hiccup would one day be betrothed. If her father could have actually agreed on anything.

"She's not a bad lass," Eret interrupted his thoughts, "if she wasn't already spoken for, I might've tried courting her myself".

And why wouldn't he? Everyone else wanted to. She was Astrid of course, fearless Dragon Rider, shield maiden, and feared warrior. For a moment Hiccup actually wondered why in Thor's name she'd settled for him. For now atleast. Lost in thought he barely noticed the arrival of said Rider.

"Hiccup, you have to come quick!", she called down from Stormfly, hovering just barely above the trees. "it's your mother".


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the two of them had gotten their way back to the village, everything seemed to have been sorted. Gobber was sat talking with Valka, and everyone else was still celebrating, not that that would have been shocking. Hiccup recalled that once there had been a three week long celebration at the victory of a battle. The drunken haze was missing from most Viking memories, but Hiccup was not one to forget that night.

"What was it?" Hiccup asked Astrid, when he found her inside the great hall, "what was so important?".

Astrid smiled sheepishly, blushing madly. "She just missed you's all". Hiccup was not convinced. Partially by the lame excuse, but mainly by the slur of her voice.

"Astrid," he removed the jug from her hand, "how much have you drunk?". He placed a hand on her forehead, and she flushed wildly, turning an even brighter shade of red than before. It was not dissimilar to Hookfangs colouring. The jug he now held was almost empty, and although it wasn't exactly the largest of them, Astrid certainly wasn't the largest of Vikings.

"Only 'bout as many as Snotty" She purred, trying to snake her way around Hiccup to get the jug back.

He looked to his cousin, whom was passed out on the floor. Ruff and Tuff were half way through tying him to a Gronkle, but the Viking slept on.

"Oh gods this is bad"

Despite being a Viking, Hiccup was not often one for drinking. There had been that one time on The Edge, but...he cringed. He'd woken up in bed next to Tuffnut. Fully clothed thank Thor, but it was still enough to scare him.

"Right M'lady, that's enough for you" Astrid began pouting as Hiccup led her away, far away from the mead. He knew she'd end up regretting it in the morning.

"But baaaabe," she put extra emphasis on the ay, hicupping half was through. She stopped and laughed.

"I had a Hiccup," apparently part of her thought it was funny, "but not the Hiccup I want".

Ooohhoh Thor, this was getting bad, Hiccup thought to himself. Astrid was now chasing him with her arms outstretched. "At least this was now easier to get her home", he said aloud, running through the village towards the intoxicated Astrid's house. The plan might have worked, if he had been a faster runner. Hiccup barely made it passed his own house before she had him tackled to the ground.

He decided the sooner he got her inside the better, as he found she'd started removing her shawl, but fumbled with the clasps.

Once inside he relinquished control and just let her do whatever. He knew she'd probably kill him if he ever told any about what she did that night, and figured the best thing would be to join her in not knowing.

While trying to avoid desperate hug attacks from Astrid, he managed to get into his father room and locate the mead he normally stored under a loose floor board. It had been a present from Gobber, at the day of Hiccups birth. His father had been planning to give it to him for his birthday. Maybe even share a drink with him.

By himself, alone in his father's room, Hiccup locked the door and began sobbing. He'd never really been close to his father, up until a few years ago he always felt that his father thought he was...well a Hiccup. Unwanted and such. Even after the events of the Red Death, Hiccup and Stoick were distant, they never really had much in common, and the two of them were busy in their own worlds.

He choked back the tears, along with a mouthful of mead that burnt his throat. Hiccup wished he'd done something sooner, he could have just gotten out of the way, led toothless somewhere else. If he hadn't of been so useless...

He beat the side of the bottle against his head, over and over drilling in the point.

Useless.

He was so useless.

Why hasn't his father just left him to the wilds like most Vikings would have done. He was a Hiccup.

Hiccup the useless.

The mead burned less and less and he drank more. But the thoughts were the only real pain he felt.

He was bawling now, sobbing hysterically, as he slid down against the door. The sounds from Astrid downstairs had gone, she'd either escaped or called asleep. Not that Hiccup really cared anymore.

Just another person he couldn't help.

Useless.

He hit himself with the bottle again, harder and harder until it shattered on the side on the side of his face. It stung. It hurt so bad. The pain in his chest swelled, matched by the cuts and glass shards in the side of his face. How could he have been enjoying himself earlier. He. was. useless.

His father was dead, and his mother...he didn't even know what to think of her.

He started thinking about it. She'd left him, all those years ago she'd left him. Not a word, not a letter just to say 'hey I'm alive'. Nothing.

Hiccup was becoming hysterical now, as blood was pooling and dripping off of his cheek, mixing with his tears and the mead that had still been in the bottle. He was just so useless. He couldn't be his father, what would the village think when they realised he had no idea what he was doing. They'd throw him out, outcast him. He'd be set adrift into the open oceans and left for dead. Like he should have been all those years ago.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away" He called, trying to sound angry, but his voice refused making him whine like a helpless child.

"Hic-up," the soft sleepy voice called.

It was Astrid. In all his moping he had forgotten she might still have been there. He was supposed to be looking after her. Useless, he scowled himself. When he opened the door, he found her in a state of undress, in her bindings and skirt, wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked as if she was close to passing out, holding onto the wall to keep her steady. She was unsteady, and already off balance due to the lack of one shoe. Hiccup had been sworn to secrecy, but he had found once that she had extra leather layers placed in her boots to make her taller, and now the difference was causing her to stumble.

Without a word, Hiccup took her over his shoulder and carried her to his bed, shutting the door to his father's room behind him.

His room was still cluttered, like it always was, with drawings and models of ideas and inventions. He wondered if any of them might have saved his father. Absentmindedly, he threw Astrid down on his bed. He found she was already asleep. Almost out cold. He chuckled slightly, cut off by a slight fall in his stomach. The first time he'd ever brought Astrid to his room, and she was already sound asleep. He was 20 and had never even slept with a woman, his father would be disappointed.

He pushed the thought away, forgetting about as much he could, and readied himself for bed too. He stripped down, and lay in bed beside Astrid, the woollen cover covering them both. He found himself drifting off quickly, likely an effect of the mead, and wrapping his arms around Astrid, he fell asleep. Dried tears and blood, still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hazy Berkian sunrise, meaning it had only been a few hours since they had gone to sleep, but still the drunk shanty singing of the oddly acoustically sound Vikings flowed out of the great hall and through out the village, matched only by the shrieks and moans of dragons that had been kept awake all night. Hiccup hadn't slept well, he could still feel the mara that had sat on his chest feeding his nightmare the last night. As he sat up, rubbing the sore portion of his chest, he looked down towards Astrid. She was still soundly asleep, her golden hair wild and untamed, looking like a Valkyrie that had come from Valhalla just for him.

He would have gazed at her longer, if he'd not remember how little she was wearing, and how she may react to something like that. Waking up in his bed, barely dressed and hungover. Spelt bad news for anyone near by. Hiccup made his way over to his clothing chest, and found the little box at the bottom.

When his father had sprung on him his upcoming retirement, Hiccup was given several things to prepare. Stoick had had the Gobber make a set of chieftains jewels for him. A red gem set into the eye of a iron dragon, that when worn would loop it's way around his arm. His fathers seal stamped on a small dragon scale to be worn around his neck. They'd even made him his own chiefs cloak. Unlike his fathers his was more roman in design, the clasp across his chest, linking the clock under his right arm. Probably for mobility.

He slipped on his usual green tunic, black dragon rider pants, and draped the cloak over his back. Traditionally they were made of pelt, but his had been made painted leather, with toothless curled across the back as his crest.

There was just one thing missing.

He approached his fathers room, memories of the night before bringing fear to his mind. He placed his hand on the latch and swung it open. Instantly he was greeted with the smells of meed and blood, his own blood. Checking the mirror in his father's room, he realised he'd need to see Gothi about his face and neck. On the chest next to his father's bed was the small box he had tried to present to him all those days ago.

Hiccup tentatively placed his hand on the lid, it's not that big a deal he told himself, he didn't need to get so worked up about it. He almost laughed when he opened it. After all those years, his dad had kept hold of Hiccups first hammer, made for his tiny little baby hands the thing was the size of a fishbone. His father had worn it around his neck for the passed few years, and now, he was giving it to Hiccup.

The first gift his father had ever given him.

As Hiccup tied the thin leather strip around his neck, he felt his eyes well up with tears again. Ugh, why did he have to be so weak. His tears stung the wounds on the side of his face and neck, and he could see bleed mixing with the drips that fell to the floor. He wished he could have been more like his father, his cousin, even more like Fishlegs. But no, he had to be himself.

A dragon purred through the open window of his fathers room, if it had been his room, the window would have been big enough to allow the dragon in, but even through the small window he knew who it was.

"Hey bud" He sniffled slightly. The dragon cooed gently, Hiccup quickly made his way out of his house, and round to where the dragon was stood.

"Let's get out of here for a bit, ey bud?"

Before long the two of them were shooting up into the sky, as if flying to Valhalla it's self.

His cloak was less than aerodynamic, flowing in the breeze behind him. It was now a reminded of his place. He was chief. As the two of them flattened out, he lay back along the dragons spine, gazing up at the sky. The crisp freezing air felt like nothing to him, almost as if he was still laying on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"I don't know Dad, am I ready for this?" He said to no one, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Am I really able to do this? To lead the all?"

He took a deep breath.

"I can't protect my family, let alone the rest of the village, under my rule they'll probably starve within a year."

He lay there for a moment, almost like he was expecting a response, the clouds just continued to roll by.

"Oh this is all so messed up."

With Berk far out of his view, he decided he probably needed to face this head on. He'd never be alone, the council, and his mother. Astrid would probably help him too. Now that he was chief there were so many things expected of him, he would have to marry, to produce heirs, protect the village, wage war if needed, and speak peace when possible. He couldn't decide what was worse at the moment. His mind stuck on the idea of marriage.

When he was just a Hiccup, he knew that he wouldn't be expected to be the same as a regular heir, he wouldn't have to use his marriage to form bonds between clans or tribes. He could just be, just exist as he wanted to. No one would bat an eye if he never married and lived in the mountains like Mildew. Sometimes he cursed his rise in place on the social pecking order.

With a deep disgruntled sigh of defeat, he and Toothless began to fly back towards the village. But it was lacklustre. When they used to fly, it would be exciting, magical, twisting and diving between timberjacks and just enjoying every second of it. But it was all gone now. He was a viking, he had to face his issues head on. Even if he really really REALLY didn't want to.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hiccup returned back to the island, the drunk had begun to stumble from their sleeps and approach the great hall for breakfast, it seemed thankfully that the celebrations only lasted the one day. Most of the village was hungover or still drunk, and while the majority of them emerged from their own homes, several emerged from other placed. One poor soul had slept in the dragon feed, only to be woken by a Monstrous Nightmare nearly snacking on his foot.

While he looked around the village, Hiccup could already see problems that he was going to need to address. Primarily, if you're going to sleep outside in a bush, for the love of Freya, wear some clothes. It was difficult to find somewhere to look that didn't seem completely trashed by the celebrations, some houses were almost completely covered in scorch marks or...was that eggs? Why eggs?! Ugh, that place was gunna stink pretty soon.

"Mental note, tell off the twins"

He could just feel it in the air, or smell it rather. Alcohol and bad decisions, this day was not going to go well, and heavens help them if there was another celebration tonight.

As Vikings were leaving their houses, Hiccup thought to himself, it was times like this that Hiccup would have very much loved to be invisible. With the side of his face caked in glass and blood, he could only hope that people would think a drunken brawl was to blame. After uttering a few "mornin'"'s to several people that passed, he led toothless inside their hut. He just needed to grab a few herbs from in his loft bedroom, and then he could go to Gothi for healing.

If only it were that simple. With all the clutter of his room, he could scarcely remember where he kept them. In between searching through his room and trying to keep quiet, Hiccup had forgotten that his metal leg made more noise than he was aware of. Astrid began to stir.

Oh Gods, Hiccup mentally screamed at himself, She's going to think I did something.

Hiccup quickly snatched the herbs from where he'd found them, and crept slowly out of the room.

The sound of yawning made him freeze.

"Mmmmmm...Good morning Stormy," she said in a sleepy haze.

Ah gods this wasn't going to end well.

"Ah..uh...Hi...Astrid"

Hiccup couldn't remember if he'd ever heard Astrid actually squeal before. At least not in shock.

"HICCUP!" She screamed after him as he ran as fast as his peg leg could carry him. That would not be ending well, but atleast she'd now have time to collect herself.

He swore he could almost still hear her as he reached the outside of Gothi's house. He'd forgotten all about her treatment for hangovers, and there was a line reaching all the way around her house and the next one down. He cursed himself for not getting there earlier.

As Hiccup arrived at the back of the line, he found that, rather courteously the person in front let him move in front of him. It was rather odd, this had never happened before. But it happened again with the next one, and the next and the next, until the entire line had stepped aside to allow him to the front.

"Oh uh, thanks everyone", Hiccup said in a bit of a shocked state. He guessed the new ranking did come with a few perks.

That had gone worse than he expected. To be honest Hiccup didn't know what we has actually going to expect, but certainly not a face full of bandage. A poultice of herbs had been applied, a soothing balm which stung more than Hiccup cared to admit, and a face covered in bandage. Oh could this day get much worse.

Hiccup should have known better than to test the gods, because after sitting down in the great hall he was greeted with unusual speak from his friends.

"So are you two finally a thing?"

"Well played H, well played"

"She was just drunk, she would have preferred me"

"Bet she did that to you, I heard she likes it like that...I like that"

He cringed at the last remark from Ruffnut, this wasn't the first time she'd come on to him, but it was just weird to think she would.

"No no, guys it's not l-"

"Come on, we heard her this morning," Eret said, sitting down next to the Vikings, "We even saw her leaving your house not long ago." He nudged the Viking as if to congratulate him, but all Hiccup could do is bury his face in his hands, despite the pain.

"Guys can you jus-"

"Bet she was a screamer too, looks like it" Eret said, a mouthful of yak meat, grinning like a kid. The others had mixed reactions, Snotlout was visibly peeved, Fishlegs was becoming embarrassed, and Hiccup could have sworn he heard Ruff say something about her screaming for Eret.

Ugh, it was all so messed up.

There was still and onslaught of questions to come, all about the fictitious night of passion between the two Vikings; Hiccup barely able to get a word in edgewise.

One day and Eret seemed to have settled into the group perfectly, he was immature like the others, but also more mature. Gods this couldn't end well.

"So what did she taste like," Hiccup turned redder than hookfangs wings, "She looks to me like a honey kinda girl, with that kind of touch that jus-"

"Just what? Eret?"

Oh look, it got worse. Hiccup moaned to himself, head still buried in his hands.

Astrid stood beside one end of the table, and it seemed that everyone had been so preoccupied with asking questions, no one noticed her sneak up on them all. Hiccup prayed she hadn't heard much. But when he peeked through his fingers to be greeted with her tightly pursed lips, he knew she'd heard enough. However since everyone had chosen that point to be quiet, he took his chance.

"Look the g-guys were just messing around, uh nothing happened between us last night I-i swear" He said stuttering every now and again. The rest of the table looked at him with suspicious eye. "Ack come on guys, I- we- you know...Oh gods..."

He'd come to the realisation the argument would be pointless, especially as Astrid marched round the table and dragged him from his seat towards the doors and the outside. Faint jokes of "round two?" could be heard only just above the noise of the rest of the drunken hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**So the last chapter is half as long as I wrote it, because the app decided to delete everything I had written and replace it with what I had written on the website. Which is fucking pissing me off because I spent three hours writing and checking it and the version that got posted is fucking stupid and I can't be bothered to re-write that pile of shit for a third time.**

"Astrid I can explain" Hiccup spluttered as she angrily threw him through the door into his room. He stumbled slightly, and ended up leaning against a chest at the end of his bed for support. When he looked back at Astrid he saw her nostrils flaring angrily behind loose tendrils of her golden blonde hair. Her eyebrows raised as if to say, "really? oh yeah?" and already doubt every word he was going to say.

"I uh, well, you were drunk...an-"

Hiccup barely got the words out before she burst out angrily at him. "Oh so that makes it okay? I was drunk, I wouldn't remember anything! So you could just...Be Snotlout?!" Hiccup opened his mouth to object.

"Actually, worse than Snotlout! At least he only comes on to me when I'm fully conscious"

Hiccup fought back the urge to tell her what happened until she'd gotten everything out of her system. That would probably be better, right?

"And then you just go and leave me? like some tavern wench? You just try to sneak out?" She flailed her arms wildly in that usual angry Astrid manner, before placing her hands to her head.

"Gods I just wished..." She paused.

Astrid's head thumped erratically, whether it was anger or even being hungover she didn't know, at this point she didn't care. But even the littlest shrieks of terrible terrors was like a battle axe to her forehead. She walked over to the window, it's shutters wide open, and leaned out for fresh air. She had this terrible feeling in her chest, like she wasn't even angry, but she was. She felt angry, she felt like throwing her axe at something, or you know, someone. But at the same time, she just felt disappointment.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was terrified, clinging to the chest for dear life. Mortified at the idea that Astrid actually thought he would do something like that to her, after all, he was trying to protect her, to keep her safe. Wasn't he? Sure there was some part of him that wished he'd done it, wished that he'd taken her in ways he'd only dreamed of. But he knew that was the wrong thing to do, and he would never do that. How could she even think he would do that?

"Astrid, I can explain" She looked up at him through her loose hairs, hand still pressing her temples in frustration.

"You could have just waited", she muttered, "you could have just asked".

Hiccup took a step back, "Uh, did you just...? I think I might have hit my head earlier, because I'm definitely hearing things".

Astrid sighed deeply, walking over to take a seat near the Hiccup on his bed. For the first time, Hiccup realised she was actually wearing one of his short tunics, he lifted his eyebrows slightly as if to ask, and she just shrugged.

"I couldn't find mine"

"oh, uh" Hiccup paused, "it's probably downstairs somewhere". Remembering that actually, he had no idea. Hiccup hadn't even been in the room when she took it off, or any of it really.

"Oh...so it started there?" She asked, placing her hands in her lap. "What happened?", she hesitated slightly, then lifted her hand to his face.

"Did I do this?"

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, almost questioning, "You really don't know?" Astrid nodded, and hung her head in shame. Drunkenness is not odd for Vikings, but memory loss levels of drunk was a bit of an oddity, usually takes a lot of alcohol for that to happen. Hiccup had never even seen Astrid drunk before, he'd seen her drink her heart out, but never get drunk.

So he started from the top. Hiccup explained the night, and all its events, or well...most of them. How she tackled him, purring, how he tried to get her inside so she couldn't hurt herself, then how he left her alone for mere minutes and came back to her near naked. He briefly stopped at that moment, the sight stuck in his mind, Astrid in her wrappings and skirt, no tunic, no leggings, as far as he could tell, no underwear either. He shook it from his head, now was not the time to be thinking about Astrid's perfectly milky skin, that was oddly free from scarring. Nor was it the time to wonder if any of the comments Eret had made had been true. He was getting curious.

"And then?" Astrid said, having broken him out of his day dream.

"I took you to bed, where you instantly fell asleep. That was all"

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. "So we didn't do anything? Thank gods"

Hiccup was a little hurt by the comment, he knew he was no prize, but was she really that eager to have not slept with him? His face fell.

"No that I wouldn't have enjoy- I mean it's not like it's a- I'm not saying I don't want to I jus-"

Hiccup interrupted her, "...do you want to?"

She blushed almost as red as his face had been earlier. Astrid turned away, hiding her burning red face, and pulled her hands up to play with her hair. Hiccup moved to sit closer to her on the bed, his hands almost touching her leg.

"I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it" He said, smirking slightly at the fact that for some reason, he held all the power in the conversation. It made him feel slightly cocky to know a few words would send her blushing like that.

"It's not a secret that I've liked you for years," he started playing with her hair, and chuckled slightly at her visible bashfulness. "Astrid Hofferson," he felt her stiffen at the name, "What viking wouldn't dream about her".

It was like a switch had been pulled, the two had traded stances, with Hiccup becoming sure of himself, and well, confident for the first time in his life, he watched as Astrid became timid and shy, blushing and breathing quickly as his hands began drawing patterns on her legs. Hiccup didn't know what to think, it was like he had suddenly turned onto auto, and all he could think about was her. The Viking that would have thrown him to the ground if he had so much as touched her before.

She turned to face him, all confidence gone from her pale blue eyes, her toes curling in her boots from the feeling of his fingers through her leggings on her sensitive skin. She couldn't deny it, she had felt the same about him too, they'd spent years back and forth with their flirting, but nothing had ever come of it, nothing she had dreamed of. Now hear she was, a deer in torchlight, she had become vulnerable, and she didn't know why. She was supposed to be angry, wasn't she? She had been angry. Why wasn't she now? All she could remember was Hiccups piercing green eyes that were staring down at her, the feeling of his fingers on her legs.

She smirked suddenly, she was Astrid Hofferson, and gods be damned if she was going to become some swooning maiden.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup wasn't really sure what had happened, one second she was angry, the next she was timid, and now she was looking at him like a wild dragon looks at a sheep. His confidence was completely gone now, his brief power trip was over and they both knew it. He withdrew his hands in shock was the Viking teen began to wrestle him onto his back, without a second thought he gave up and fell to his back, with the blonde viking now straddling atop him.

"You know, you should have done it when you had the chance" she purred seductively, "any other time I would have been putty in your hands" She paused to lean down, and briefly suck on his earlobe, sending shivers of excitement through Hiccups confused body.

"But now you're mine" Hiccup had to admit, from what was happening, he surely wouldn't mind being hers, but the lack of control was a bit disconcerting.

He barely had time to voice this before he found his lips connecting with hers passionate as she nibbled and bit at him. The shock caused him to jolt slightly, the pain was... enticing. Astrid smirked wildly, pressing his hands up above his head as he was distracted by the kiss. She'd spent a long time wanting this moment, wishing he'd say something, and by god's she was not going to wait any longer.

As one hand held Hiccups arms above his head, the other fumbled with his clothes, trying to remove them one by one. Failing exceptionally. Before long Hiccup was laughing into her lips. She sat back, huffing in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"You just have to ask, M'lady" He joked, as he got up off the bed and undid the straps and buckled all over him, leaving him in just his underwear now. "Is this more to your taste?" he said mockingly with a bow.

Astrid huffed again, grabbing him to pull him back only to be greeted by-

"well this is hardly fair" What was going on with Hiccup, it was like the excitement was going to his head. Just not the right one. He pulled her off the bed, twirling around his room before leaving her standing as he lounged back on the bed once more.

"This is humiliating", she groaned. All Hiccup could do was stare at her beautiful body and wonder, was any of this real? Everything had gone a little crazy since the bottle shattered in his face. Could it all just be a dream? If so there was no way he was passing up an opportunity like this, he wanted to savour the possible fantasy before she would inevitable turn into a dragon and kill him. Possibly.

She was nearly as she was the night before, most of her clothes laying in a pile at the end of his bed, her skirt too, it was just her wrappings and underwear now.

Hiccup groaned huskily, "Don't stop now", he pleaded. Astrid eyeing a visible bulge in his underwear. If she played it right, this could be the perfect moment to take control again.

"Hmm, I don't know" she said, in a mockingly questioning voice, "Is it really fair if I go first?".

Hiccup moved forwards to his hands and knees on the bed, coming within arm's length of her, he looked up at her through his shaggy Auburn hair before settling his gaze on the piece of fabric that was standing between him and his dreams.

"I'll take it off you myself if I have to," he said reaching his arms out to grab her waist.

At the last second she stepped back. "Oh you can, but not with your hands" She said in a sultry voice, gently pushing his hands away, she pulled his chin up to make him look at her eyes, and took a step forwards. "With your mouth"

Hiccup bit his lip, this really couldn't be happening, Astrid stood mere centimetres in front of him, her nether regions right in from of his face, and she was asking, no telling, him to go further. He leaned up to grab the fabric in his mouth, shooting Astrid a pouting look as he did so, and tugged at it roughly. His excitement was growing, as little by little he pulled the fabric down. Before long he could see little tufts of blonde hair poking out, only spurring him to move faster, to get closer to his prize.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled the fabric harshly, almost undoing one of the knots. Astrid moaned softly, the anticipation almost getting too much to stand. With one last jerk, the knotted fabric came undone and Hiccup was left with it in his mouth, and a close up view of almost everything he'd dreamt about. She looked down at him, he was completely mesmerised, the cloth still hanging in his mouth. Oh he was completely gone now, this was perfect.

"Hiccup", she said seductively, "I want you to touch me".

The Viking boys eyes never left their mark, not even for a second. He dropped the cloth from his mouth and moved his hands to her front. He fingered her thigh, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips, and pulled his head up between her legs.

Astrid gasped at the sudden contact. She could feel his lips on her honeypot, and his fingers tracing circles on her inner thighs. His breath was warm as his tongue stroked her flesh sending bolts of excitement through her, she was sure this was better than what people had told her it would feel like. She held onto his head for support as his fingers joined the assault, invading her deeper.

She gasped.

Hiccup pulled away, his eyes still wide in disbelief, as if hypnotised. He pulled her forwards onto the bed, to lay beside him and continue. She rolled ontop of him, assaulting the mouth that had so recently assaulted her. Their embrace became more lustful, Hiccup pulled at the bindings to release her breasts, while she pulled the strings open to release his dragon. Before long, they were both laying there naked, kicking their clothes away to the ground.

It was Hiccups turn to gasp as Astrid took him in her hand, pulling the skin back to reveal the swollen red tip, she took a second to admit it, before reaching down and planting her lips on it.

"hnnghh" Hiccup moaned and jolted as her tongue played with it, "Astrid yo- you dont-" Words were failing him, thought was too, it was as if he couldn't function with what she was doing to him. Unknown to him, she smiled, her lips and tongue around the beast, her free hand stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Hiccup riled, arching his back and closing his eyes in sheer pleasure. This couldn't be possible, the mighty Astrid Hofferson was servicing him, her tongue flickering around his swollen member, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He moaned without thinking, without care for how loud it was. Astrid knew she was getting him close to the edge now, his thighs were beginning to twitch as the pleasure built.

She let go.

Astrid pulled her mouth away, and walked away from the bed towards her clothes.

Hiccup had been so lost in the moment, he was barely able to register the sight of her dressing and leaving, him still painfully on the edge of release. As she walked out the door, now fully dressed, all Hiccup could think was.

Yep, there's the usual Astrid.


	7. Author Note

Hey guys, sorry for the lack in chapter. School stress has me with writers block at the moment, so if you have any ideas or comments can you either message me, or give a review of the story. Thanks guys.


End file.
